


a night at an actual karaoke bar

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, talks about drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: lulia and tiff found out jerafina never actually did any real karaoke.they are gonna do karaoke





	a night at an actual karaoke bar

“C’mon it would be exciting!” Tiff clasped her hands together. 

“Hrmmmm... I dunno I never really sang before.” Jerafina rubbed at the back of her neck, “Sober that is.” 

“Well it would be rather quite boring if we stay inside for another night while we wait for Mirphy at her gallery show.” Lulia sat in a nearby chair, “and if you’re too shy we can sing alongside!”

“Heh welllll… okay I’ll try it out!”

The three of them prepped up in glitz, glamour and comfortable wear. Lulia wanted to show off her walking cane that she donned shiny rhinestone on last week. They drove off to the hit karaoke bar in town. 

The place was  _ packed _ and when I say packed, I mean there were only 12 other people. Including staff. 

It was a school night. In a small town.

“Yaho helllllooooo ladies can I get you started off with a drink for tonight? Or perhaps a bowl of pretzels? A voice wavered from through the bar. 

“Randy?” Tiff tilted her head to the side when she saw who the voice belongs to. 

“Yep. The one and only!” He unfurls his arm above as if there’s a spotlight and confetti raining down on him” 

“Do you work here now, I thought you were on theater play?” 

“Yeah I still am, right now I’m working on rehearsals for an upcoming “ _ The Gigantic Mermaid _ !” I’m here now because this place pays more than a diner.”

“Oh, we would love to attend when it shows!” Tiff lightly clapped under her chin

“Yeah thanks. Is today like a date night or something? Where’s Mirphy?” 

Lulia rested up against Tiff, “something like that. We are going to show Jera what a real karaoke machine is like! Mirphy is out of town to show off her projects.” 

“Oooh, grand grand! Well I hope you three have fun!” 

  
  


“Okay so how do you work this thing?” Jerafina fumbled with buttons, having the screen go back and forth between menus. 

Tiff crouched beside her, giving the screen some proper direction, “...okay now here, choose a song you’ll want to do.”

“Uh, ummm. Jerafina tapped her bottom lip, “I think I would feel better if I had so of the booze…” she whispered closely

“No, this would have been your fifth this week and you’ll break your goal.” 

“Ok fine. Yeah.” She huffed out before taking a deep breath, “I want this one” pointing to a title on the screen. 

Tiff beamed as she handed her the mic and walked off to join Lulia at a table. 

The first few versus Jerafina stuttered out a bit, but over time she gotten used to singing and soon enough she was going smoothly. Her girlfriends, Randy, and a couple of the other patrons were clapping along to the beat. 

With her confidence rising through the roof, little blue sparks zinged off around her. Within the next couple of songs Lulia and Tiff stood side by side and leaned into the mic. By the end of the songs list soon everyone in the establishment was clapping and cheering, oh if Mirphy was here to see!

When they got back to the car Jerafina exploded into giggles. When she finally calms down she hugs her girlfriends tightly, “we should do this more often!” 

**Author's Note:**

> "Lulia is always sitting bc she has chronic leg nerve pain this post was made by disabled gang"  
~ dapper-robot (tumblr)


End file.
